


It's You I Want

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Ok but what if Daryl and the reader were fwb before the apocalypse and then afterward they’re still fucking but Rick becomes attracted to her. So, Daryl watches them flirt a lot and thinks she’s gonna leave him for rick but really the reader has always been in love with Daryl but never said anything bc she thinks Daryl is never going to return her feelings. She’s flattered rick is into her but will never fuck him, so she finally confesses her feelings when Daryl is obviously jealousSummary: Daryl and the Reader have been together since before the end of the world. The Reader traveled with Merle and Daryl before meeting Shane and Rick’s group. Daryl and the Reader have always been fuck buddies, but only that. Rick develops a crush on the reader after Lori’s death and asks the Reader to help on a run. Daryl watches as Rick makes obvious passes at you, until he finally loses it. You two had a heated fight that ends with you both admitting your love for one another and salty-sweet smut ending... Era Season 3 (Prison Era)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. It's You I Want - Part 1

Daryl watched from afar as you talked and flirted with Rick, who was manning the wall with you. Daryl slammed his ax down harshly into the next log, splitting it to pieces as he glared you two down. He watched Rick smiling happily over at you, saying something every so often that made you laugh in between pushing his pole into a few more walkers’ faces. Every so often you would laugh and touch Rick’s arm, leaning into him just a little too closely. This brought rage to Daryl’s being. He couldn’t stand the way you seemed to light up and react to Rick.

Daryl tried to focus on his work, just yards away from you two, as he stockpiled pieces of wood for the group. Every so often you would look his way and smile, only to turn your attention back to Rick as you worked together to keep the wall secure.

Daryl endured this torture for another half hour before you and Rick were relieved by Sasha and Tyrese. He watched as you and Rick handed your rods to them and walked off back toward the prison. Daryl watched as Rick easily put his arm around you as you two walked away from him. Daryl turned his attention to the last pile of logs he had, smashing into them harder than before and quicker until he was finished.

He walked back up the hill to the prison, swinging the door open with dominance and walked inside. He took a look around the mess hall below him and found you sitting with Rick eating dinner. Daryl looked over at you, who had noticed his entrance, locking eyes with his.

He glared you down for a second before blinking away his feelings. He walked by you and nodded a rigid, ‘hi,’ before stalking off to his room.

You looked up at Daryl and smiled, nodding back to him as you watched him stoically stalk off to his cell, despite it being dinner time for everyone. He was never one for crowds you thought, laughing to yourself as you admired his amazing body as he walked away. Suddenly, all you could think about was his kisses all over your body.

“So… I was wonderin’ if you’d help me out.”

Rick’s voice came creeping back into your mind and you snapped your attention and eyes back to him.

“I’m sorry… What was that?” you asked him with a sheepish smile, trying to ignore the urge to follow Daryl and focus on Rick.

Rick grimaced a little as he noticed your attention turn towards Daryl as he entered the building. He looked down at his plate for a moment, rolling his tongue around in his mouth before forcing his eyes back to yours, trying not to feel the pang of jealousy that ran through him at your fixation on Daryl.

“I said I was wonderin’ if you would help me on a supply run tomorrow,” Rick said again, trying to keep his eyes light, as he pushed the hurt feelings down.

He knew you and Daryl had…something going on. He knew you two had been friends or whatever since before the end of the world. This obvious history made his crush on you even harder to deal with. You made him forget all of the things about this harsh world and what had happened to Lori. To his family. You made him wonder if there was something after all the grief he had been through.

You smiled sweetly back over at him as you watched him fumble with his hands nervously as he asked you on the run. You nodded.

“Sure. I’d love to help out,” you said, your smiling widening as you watched him smile back at your response.

You knew he had had a crush on you for quite some time now. Every woman knows when a man is into her and Rick couldn’t hide it very well. He may be a badass leader. But apparently, the one thing that made him fumble and stumble was you. You didn’t really think of him in that way. But you had to admit to yourself that you did like the fact that he found you so desirable.

Besides, what was the harm? It isn’t like anything would come of your light flirting here and there. Rick was too nervous. And you… Well, you knew your heart belonged to someone else.

You looked down the hall toward Daryl’s room and noticed his door was already closed for the night. You sighed, your shoulders slumping a little as you half-listened to Rick talking about plans for tomorrow’s run.

You forced your eyes and attention back to Rick, smiling over at him as you listened to him finish his strategy.

“So… Uh, what do you think?” Rick asked with a nervous smile as he looked into your beautiful eyes.

“Sounds perfect,” you said with a reassuring smile.

Rick looked around with nervous eyes at your words.

“Yeah…Let’s hope I can do right by everyone,” He said as thoughts of keeping everyone safe from everything he could and couldn’t think of ran through his mind.

You reached over and laid your hand on top of his.

He looked down at the sight and smiled a little before returning his now confused eyes to yours.

“You already have, Rick,” you said with a soft smile as you patted his hand a few times.

He smiled again, giving you that same happy look he gave you when he was thinking about only you. After a second, he cleared his throat and nodded back to you.

“I appreciate that Y/N,” he said softly, wincing a little and looking back at all of the people busy trying to live around him.

You stole another glance up at Daryl’s room and noticed him now standing in his doorway, arms folded and staring over at you with that glare you loved so much. He was telling you exactly what he wanted in just one look.

You shivered with excitement, licking your lips. A small hazy smile came across your lips as you thought about all of the ways he could be pleasuring you right now.

He nudged his nose up at you as he glared you down, shifting his legs back and forth a few times as he silently signaled you. You smiled back up at him, your heart rate starting to race as you nodded back to him. You looked over at Rick and patted his hand again bringing Rick’s attention back to you.

“Why don’t you try and get some rest tonight. I’ll meet you in the morning for the run,” you said, standing up and grabbing your plate.

Rick nodded, his heart dropping a little as you said goodnight to him.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning, Y/N,” he said, forcing a small smile as he nodded a goodbye to you.

You smiled and nodded silently back and turned to dispose of your dish. When you had stacked your dirty plate with the others you turned to walk down the hallway to Daryl’s room. He wasn’t standing in the doorway anymore, but his door was wide open for you.

Daryl was leaning back against the wall right next to the open door, waiting for you to enter, ready to pounce on you. He immediately began unbuckling his belt. He was so fucking hard right now and watching you flirt with Rick just made him need to claim you even more.

You walked toward the office, smiling with anticipation at the open door that beckoned you. You walked inside looking around the room for him.

Daryl grabbed your waist spinning you around until he was back against the wall with you know in his grip. His hands came around your sides and down to your ass, pulling your body swiftly into his with one harsh movement.

You whimpered with delight as he slammed your core against his, rocking up and down it a few times, showing you just how ready he was for you.

You locked eager eyes with his as you ran your hands up and down the sides of his thighs, lightly digging into them with your nails.

“I thought you had gone to sleep,” you said with a smirk as you felt his hands begin to run slowly up and down your ass, appreciating every inch of it.

“Nah. Just waitin’ for you and Rick to stop with your damned tea party,” Daryl said, his voice and eyes thick with sarcasm and annoyance.

You rolled your eyes with an easy smile as you laughed back at his obvious irritation, silently wondering to yourself why this struck such a nerve in him.

“We’re just friends,” you said, looking over at him with a reassuring smile.

Daryl looked you over with his harsh eyes, his thoughts clouded with images of you and Rick together. His eyes snapped over to yours again this time showing his angry frustration.

“I don’t give a fuck what you two are or aren’t. Right now? You’re mine,” he growled, pushing you off of him by his fingers on your hips. He shut and locked the door and then turned and grabbed your wrist, pulling you away with him.

He pulled you into the office and to a wooden desk that was against the left-side wall. He twirled you around with his hands on your hips and pushed you harshly back onto it, slamming his hand down on the desk as he nudged his nose up in the air, silently ordering you to hop up.

You swiftly unbuttoned your jean shorts and pulled them down along with your panties, kicking out of them and your boots before hopping eagerly onto the desk.

You ran your hands down to the button of his pants and quickly popped it open. You looked down with playful excitement as you watched your hands unzip his jeans, looking at his hard, clothed cock with pure dirty intention. You leaned back and spread your legs for him, leaving your whole world open freely for his taking. 

He looked down at your glistening pussy. You were so fucking wet for him already! He pulled out his cock and let his jeans fall to the floor. He kicked out of his boots and his jeans and walked toward you with pure determination.

He grabbed his cock, stroking it fiercely a few times as he walked into you and rubbed his tip up and down your folds. He glared you down and smirked as he watched you fight the urge to moan for him.

He brought his hand to your chin, gripping onto it tightly, making you hold his eye contact as he pushed his huge cock swiftly inside you.

“Oh!” you cried out happily, staring at him in disbelief at the feeling of him filling you like only he could.

He grinned as his hands ran around and wrapped themselves around your torso, pulling you further into him. He glared you down with a smirk as he held himself at your hilt and pressed your boundaries.

“Oh, fuck!?!” you cried out in pure confused pleasure as you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, rocking swiftly up onto his cock with more need.

“Yeah? Ya like that cock stretchin’ ya out?” he asked, smirking wider as he pushed into you and to your limits.

You gasped and nodded, gripping his shoulders as your mouth fell open at his actions.

His eyes grew darker and more serious. His grip on your hips tightened as he steadily hit into you as hard as he could.

“Ah! Yes!!” you cried out in happy surprise as he hit into you with everything he had, hitting into you so fast and hard.

“Yeah, ya take that cock good ya dirty girl!” he exclaimed, so excited watching you as you quickly fell apart for his cock.

“Ohh.. fuck… Daryl!” you grunted, looking up at him in sheer disbelief at the pleasure flying through your body right now because of his cock.

You were a loud moaning mess as his cock fucked you like only it could. You rocked up and down onto his cock, holding onto him tightly as you tried to find his rhythm. When you finally slammed your core into his and found his rhythm you nearly screamed with happiness.

Daryl quickly brought his one hand up and clamped it over your mouth, glaring you down as he fucked you even harder.

“Yeah…Ya want everyone to know who’s givin’ it to ya so good?” he growled, so turned on by how much you loved him fucking you so hard.

You groaned happily into his hand and nodded, bouncing even faster up and down on his cock.

“Daryl…” you moaned into his hand, which came out muffled as you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Oh, I’ll give ya what ya want, Y/N,” Daryl said.

He then licked his lips, with a look of even more determination as he concentrated on his thrusts.

He pulled you into him as hard as he could with one hand, leaving the other clamped over your mouth as he hit into you with raw abandon.

You moaned and whimpered loudly into his hand, gripping onto him for dear life as you bounced happily up and down on his cock. You could feel your high building faster with every hit. You bounced up and down on his cock faster and faster until you came so hard and loud for him.

“Ahh! Ah!! Yes!!” you cried out into his hand as you hit your amazing high.

“Oh, fuck?!” you cried out again, spasming happily over his cock as you felt the amazing orgasm buzzing through every cell and synapse in your body.

Daryl growled looking at you dangerously as he hit harder still into you, unable to stop himself now. He could feel your pussy pulsating so quickly over his cock as he fucked you. He grunted to himself at the feeling, hitting into you faster and harder until he pulled out of you and quickly came all over your pussy.

“Fuck!” he grunted lowly to himself at the feeling and the sight of his cum coating your sweet pussy.

He closed his eyes and softly ran his cock back and forth onto your pussy’s mounds, moaning softly to himself as he enjoyed the amazing feeling coursing through him.

His hand let go of his tight grip on your mouth. He brought his hands to your hips after a few more passes with his cock, which was now covered in his own cum.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily at the feeling, already so ready for another round as you felt his warm cum all over your sweet spot.

You ran your hands up into his hair and massaged in gratefully. You unwrapped your exhausted legs from around his waist, dropping your legs back down to dangle toward the ground.

You opened your eyes and noticed his dark eyes on you, watching you enjoy him with a cocky smirk on his face.

“What?” you asked with a laugh, bringing your hands down his neck and resting them on his shoulders as you looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

He playfully hit his hips into yours a few more times with the same cocky smirk.

“Ya love to cum for this cock, don’t ya, Y/N?” he growled, his eyes turning dark and dangerous again as he stared you down.

You smiled and bit your lip. You looked up as if you were thinking about it before you locked playful eyes with his again and finally answered him.

“Yeah. I mean… you’re definitely in my top 3 here,” you joked, laughing at the glare this got you from him.

He looked down and grabbed his spent cock, tapping his head up and down on his cum all over your pussy, watching it with dominant delight as it stuck to his cock.

You looked down and noticed the sticky mess all over his cock and licked your lips.

“Here, I can help you with that,” you said with a smile, your eyes never unlocking from his cum covered cock.

Daryl smirked and took a few steps back, grabbing his cock and nudging his nose up to you.

“It’s all yours, sweetheart,” Daryl said, holding his hand out to you.

You took it and hopped down off the desk with his help. You knelt down on the ground You ran your hands up and down his naked thighs as you eagerly opened your mouth. You stuck out your tongue for him and leaned up toward him, with your eyes locked on his.

He growled in the back of his throat, watching as he tapped the tip of his cock onto your tongue. His cum came up in strings on his cock from your tongue.

You moaned happily at the taste, bracing your hands on his thighs, looking up at him silently begging him to let you taste him. After a few more playful taps, he dropped his hands to his sides and gave you the reigns.

You swiftly ran your hand up and gripped the base of his cock. You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, softly sucking the salty cum into your mouth. You swallowed it down and moved his cock up. You dipped down and slowly licked up his cock starting at the base and sliding all the way back up to his tip. You pushed his cock into your mouth and slowly pulled it out, making sure to suck him clean.

When you were down you stood up and leaned your body up into his, looking at his lips with a strong desire to have him kiss you.

Daryl noticed this and cleared his throat. He grabbed his red rag from his back pocket and shoved it toward you.

He was trying so hard to not give in to those eyes, those lips of yours. He was trying so hard to remind himself and his heart that this wasn’t what this was about between you two. Lastly, he was trying to remember that in this world that was the better plan. It’s the plan that would hopefully keep you both alive and keep you safe.

“Here. Wipe yourself off,” he said, looking away as he handed you the red rag.

You grabbed it and wiped his cum off of your pussy. You put the rag on the desk behind you. You then bent down to pulled up your panties and jean shorts. You both shoved your feet back into your boots, dressing in silence.

You looked over at Daryl with a grateful smile after you were fully dressed again. 

Daryl nodded his nose back up at you as he shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes, his arms hanging dominantly at his sides.

“So, you’re gonna be gone then tomorrow?” Daryl asked, turning and fidgeting with a few arrows on the windowsill beside him.

“Yeah, I guess Rick wants to leave early in the morning. So…I guess I won’t see you until I get back,” you said, sighing a little to yourself at the thought of leaving him, even for a little while.

You weren’t used to being away from him, not since the world had ended. Of course, that hadn’t always been the case.

You two had been friends since before the world went to shit. Well, a little more than friends. You two used to party together all the time with Merle and his friends. One thing led to another, and not long after you had met Daryl you two were fooling around. It was only really ever about sex and making each other feel high for a while. You two used each other whenever you needed a release. And it really worked for you both. No strings. No hurt feelings. No hassle. Just pure bliss whenever either of you wanted it.

And then the world ended.

A sobering experience to say the least. You were with Daryl and Merle when it all went down. With the help of Daryl and Merle, you all survived until you met Shane’s group in the woods. And the rest as they say was history. Soon after, you had moved to Hershel’s farm. And after that burnt down you had ended up here, in the prison.

You and Daryl continued to find solace in one another after the end, finding time to fuck whenever you could. Neither one of you tried to change the arrangement you two had always had. But things had changed for you both after the end. You both started to see how perfect you were together and how much you loved one another. With every new day, that passed both of you silently became more and more frustrated. But neither of you knew what to say. And neither of you wanted to ruin what you had.

You were each other’s lifelines.

With the fog from your old lives lifted and the dangerous reality of your new world set in, you both had been feeling something that had been there all along. Love.

“I don’t like the idea of you goin’ out there by yourself,” Daryl said, glancing back over at you with nervous, yet angry eyes as he fiddled with the arrow in his hands.

You laughed to yourself, walking over to him and placing your hands onto his shoulders, leaning playfully into him before responding.

“I’m not going alone,” you said.

Daryl locked eyes with yours, glaring at you at the thought of you and Rick alone.

“You know what I mean,” he said in his low, angry tone.

You know it shouldn’t turn you on so much, but it did.

“Daryl Dixon…” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck, swaying in front of him with a sweet smile.

“…You wouldn’t happen to be jealous now, would you?” you asked, your eyes sparkling with happy amusement at the thought.

He forced his eyes to yours and huffed, looking at you like you were crazy. He stepped back out of your arms, walking swiftly to the other side of the room with his back turned toward you again. He grabbed his crossbow and sat down on his bed and started to load the weapon with arrows.

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded, looking over at you from the corner of his eye from his bed.

“Make sure ya take that knife I gave ya. And I’ll get Carol to give ya one of the guns…” Daryl said, trying to think of anything else he needed to warn you about.

“Daryl Dixon, you don’t have to worry about me,” you said.

You walked over to him and held your hand out to him.

He looked at it and then at you with skepticism for a moment. He then put his bow down and grabbed your hand. Once he was standing again, you ran your hands up and down his bare chest under his vest with nothing but appreciation for his amazing body.

This brought his dark blue eyes back to yours.

“I can take care of myself you know. I mean, I was taught by the best,” you said smiling a little wider as you watched his look change at your hands rubbing on him.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear as you ran one of your hands down to softly rub up and down his clothed cock.

“I can take care of you again too, just like you like,” you purred into his ear, smiling to yourself as you felt him getting harder at your actions.

You started to trail kisses up and down his neck as you rubbed on his cock, bringing quickly it back to life for you.

Daryl growled lowly in the back of his throat, bringing his hands swiftly down to your ass, cupping it dominantly.

“Someone’s hungry tonight,” Daryl said, rubbing his hands up and down your ass as he grew so hard for you again.

You smiled into the side of his neck, allowing yourself a moment to inhale his amazing scent. He smelled like oil and sweat, his own mixture of heaven.

“I won’t see you for a while…Shouldn’t we make the most of it?” you asked, closing your eyes and nuzzling your nose sweetly back and forth against the side of his neck.

Daryl closed his eyes, just for a second succumbing to the way you made him feel, before forcing them open and his heart to turn hard again.

His hands came out of your shorts and to your hips, forcing your bodies apart.

You stepped back, opening your eyes and looking up at him with disappointment for just a second before composing yourself.

You were used to this.

This is how he always acted whenever you got too close for comfort.

He cleared his throat and forced his stoic eyes back to yours, putting his hands on your shoulders and patting them softly.

“I can’t. I gotta be in the tower in a few minutes. It’s my night to stand guard,” he said, trying to avoid the heart pang he felt when he saw your sad disappointment.

“Oh…Okay…” you said, looking away sadly as you stepped back another foot and wrapped your arms around your body.

Daryl dropped his arms to the floor, looking away with a guilty look on his face as he nervously chewed on his lip.

“Okay. Well, I guess I better be going…” you said, looking over at him, waiting for him to interrupt you or change his mind.

When he didn’t, you continued.

“I guess it’s probably for the best. I’ve still got to shower and get ready for tomorrow’s run…” you said, looking around wondering if you had left anything there before forcing a fake smile back at him again.

“Okay…Well… Well then, I guess I’ll see you when I get back,” you said, glancing curiously over at him for a reaction.

He nodded, keeping his eyes turned away from yours for a second before forcing them back to yours.

“Be safe, Y/N,” he said with serious eyes before turning and focusing on his bow again.

Your heart sank a little, but you held your chin high. After all, you weren’t new to this game or whatever it was between you two. Why were you surprised?

You took a deep breath and nodded to yourself that you would be fine and turned to walk out of the room. You walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. You stepped outside and before closing it you took one last look back at him.

“I’ll see ya, Daryl,” you said, trying to sound confident, but it just came out sad.

Daryl stayed frozen, his back toward you as you waited for him to turn around and give you something, anything.

When he didn’t you nodded to yourself and walked out, shutting the door gently behind you.

You walked down the hallway to your cell. You smiled graciously at everyone who greeted you that you walked past, trying to hold that brave smile until you walked into your cell and closed the curtain.

Once you did, you sat down on your bed and held your head in your hands, trying to sort through all of these feelings you were having for Daryl.

On one hand, you couldn’t get mad at him. You two had made the deal together. But on the other hand, lately, you had been feeling like he was the only good thing in your world. And he had shown you truly just what kind of a man he was. You loved it. You loved him. No. – You told yourself, shaking your head and trying to shake the recent realization out of your head and your heart.

You grabbed your towel and a change of clothes and headed back down to the showers. You passed Daryl’s closed door, trying to ignore it as you walked down to the next hallway which had the showers on the right.

You noticed the sign was flipped to, ‘Occupied,’ so you slumped down against the opposite wall of the door to wait.

While you waited you thought more about you and Daryl. No matter what you could think of, you couldn’t think of a way that things could change between you two.

He obviously didn’t want you in that way.

You didn’t want to stop feeling him.

So, in the end, what choice did you have?

You either told him the truth about your feelings and risked losing what you already had. Or you said nothing, and this was all you got from him, nothing more.

You were lost in your confused thoughts when someone from the other side of the door unlocked it. You focused your attention on the door and watched it open, steam poured into the hallway from the shower room as the door opened.

Rick walked out with a towel around his torso and his clothes in his hand, scooped up against his body.

He was still nearly soaking wet, the water droplets sliding down his wet ringlets.

He had been deep in thought about you when he opened the door and when he noticed you, he froze.

“Hey…,” he stammered, quickly making sure his towel was fastened tightly around his torso with his free hand.

“Hey, Y/N,” Rick said, nodding his head down a little in respect with a look of quiet embarrassment at his state.

“Sorry, about this. I just…I just figured most people would be asleep by now,” Rick said, looking over at you with sincere apologetic embarrassment, clenching his jaw as he tried to maintain his masculinity.

You smiled politely over at him and shook your head.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it,” you said with an earnest smile.

Rick got lost in your smile for a moment, his own happy smile escaping his lips as he took you in. You were so beautiful. He could barely stand it.

“Okay…” you said, smiling at him awkwardly when he didn’t say anything else.

“…Well, if you’re done, I’ll just…” you said, gesturing to the shower door behind him.

“Oh, right, right,” Rick said and stepped to the side.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the mornin’ then,” Rick said with a smile.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then,” you said with an innocent smile back.

“Alright… Well, goodnight, Y/N,” Rick said, nodding politely before reluctantly walking away.

“Night,” you said, watching him walk away with curiosity for a moment before turning and walking into the shower room.

You didn’t notice that Daryl had witnessed this interaction between you and Rick. 

Rick walked past Daryl, who was standing at his doorway glaring him down. Rick nodded timidly and politely at him before quickly walking back to his cell.

Daryl glared Rick down as he watched him walk away. Prick couldn’t even get dressed? He thought to himself, anger surging through him. He turned and watch you walk into the shower room, thinking about how you laughed with Rick. 

He glared back at Rick again. He looked back at you and watched you walk into the shower room and shut the door. He sighed and then forced himself to walk away toward his guard duty responsibilities for the night.

You took a shower, washing yourself clean of Daryl, thinking about your situation again. You went to bed that night, wondering if there was any way that you and Daryl could be more…

-

You woke up the next morning, rested and refreshed. You sat up in your cot and stretched, smiling to yourself at the feeling of a good night’s sleep. You grabbed your toothbrush and walked out of your cell, still in your oversized t-shirt and shorts.

You walked over to one of the communal sinks and grabbed a tube of toothpaste, putting some on your toothbrush. You wetted it down and dove it into your mouth, brushing your teeth and your tongue thoroughly. When you were done you spit and rinsed your mouth.

You turned around, ready to quickly walk back to your cell and get dressed when you ran smack dab into Daryl’s chest.

“Ow!” you said with shocked surprise, looking up to see it was Daryl you had run into.

Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

“Hey,” you said, rubbing your forehead as you offered him one of your amazing smiles.

“Hey,” he said, looking over at you with a dark glare.

“Are you just getting off work?” you asked, looking out at the rising sun through the windows.

He nodded, shifting awkwardly as he let himself take you in. He loved you in those little short shorts.

He had been up all night thinking about you. He didn’t like the way Rick was always lookin’ at you. But what could he really do? He thought about all the ways you made him moan and groan for you. He had never been with anyone who was so open sexually with him. You let him do things he had only ever dreamed about before.

As if you could read his mind, you took his hand.

“Come on. I’ll tuck you in,” you said with a playful smile and pulled him away to his room.

Daryl huffed, trying to hide his happy smile as he let you pull him away with you.

Once you were inside of his room, you turned and locked the door behind your back.

Daryl stood in front of you, bringing his hands to your hips, rubbing them up and down.

“Aren’t ya gonna be late to meet Rick?” Daryl asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched for your reaction.

You wrapped your arms easily around his neck and shook your head, smiling happily up at him.

“He can wait,” you said, leaning up to kiss Daryl’s lips.

You meant it as a sweet peck, but his hands immediately came up to the back of your head and pushed your lips harshly back to his. He walked you both back until your back hit the door and his body slammed right into yours.

He let go of your lips, just long enough to glare them down and push his tongue into your mouth.

His hands gripped your face as he kissed you with pure hungry passion.

You moaned happily into his kiss, closing your eyes as you let him dance your tongues around together in the most perfect passion.

After a few more laps, Daryl pulled his tongue abruptly out of your mouth. He brought one hand down to your chin and turned your head to the side. He gave the side of your neck hungry kisses, harshly nipping at your skin.

“Mm…Someone’s in a mood today…” you said with a happy smile, massaging his hair gratefully for his lips actions.

He harshly sucked on your neck and then kissed his way back up to your ear as his hands ran down and possessively cupped your ass.

“Ya know I can’t resist ya in these fuckin’ shorts,” he said, cupping your ass more roughly as his lips attacked your neck again.

“Mm. Well…whatever it is I sure like it…” you said, kissing the side of his neck up and down.

You ran your hands softly up and down his back, under his vest, tracing the scars on his back that you knew so well.

Daryl swiftly pulled you up into his arms, leaning back to see your beautiful eyes looking at him with delight.

You wrapped your legs around him and steadied your body onto his torso, smiling happily as he walked you two over to his bed in the corner.

You brought your hands to the sides of his face, kissing his lips sweetly a few times before he dropped you back to your feet, next to his mattress.

You slowly slid your hands down his bare chest as you fell slowly to the ground with his arms securely around you.

“Well, Daryl Dixon…” you said, sliding your hands down to his belt and tugging it open, your eyes never leaving his as you did so.

“I think you’ve just earned yourself an extra treat,” you said as you unbuttoned and unzipped him, dropping to your knees.

You kissed his lower stomach all over as your hands went to the hem of his pants and pulled them down.

“Damn,” Daryl growled, bringing his hands to the back of your head and massaging your hair, tugging on it as his cock popped free.

You smiled up at him as you licked up his shaft, bringing your hands to it and slowly pumping it up at down.

“You’re so hard…” you said, licking your lips as you watched his throbbing cock as you pumped it.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about ya…” Daryl admitted, softly rocking his hips and cock toward your mouth.

“Oh, yeah?” you asked, looking up into his eyes as you sucked on his tip, swirling the tip of your tongue around it.

Daryl nodded, clenching his jaw as he avoided pushing your mouth down onto his cock like he wanted to.

You noticed the dangerous look in his eye and obeyed, pushing his cock down your throat. You moaned happily as the taste of him as you sucked him down.

“Mmmm….” you moaned, coming up for air after a few bobs.

“So…” you started, sucking on his balls a few times before continuing.

“Thinking about me gets you this hard, huh?” you asked as you shoved his cock down your throat again, bobbing relentlessly this time.

“Gah….” He groaned, closing his eyes as he hit into your throat, loving the feeling of your warm wet mouth around his cock.

“Fuck…” he groaned, locked eyes with yours again as he fucked your mouth with his cock.

His hands in your hair, gripped it roughly as he hit into you. He groaned again at the sight of your eyes watering as you bobbed mercilessly up and down onto his cock.

He tasted so fucking good you couldn’t stop yourself. You closed your eyes and moaned over his cock, swirling your tongue rapidly around his tip, wanting to taste him.

“Yeah? Ya want me to cum down that pretty throat of yours?” Daryl growled, nearly uncontrollably as you brought him quickly to the brink.

“Mmhmm…Help a girl out…I need my protein for the day…” you said, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

Daryl growled, gripping your hair tighter and nodded, unable to speak he was so fucking ready to cum.

You opened your mouth and let him push his cock back inside.

You brought your hands to the sides of his thighs and bobbed up and down onto his cock with everything you had. Moaning and gagging as you took him in as deep and fast as you could.

Daryl looked down at you moaning onto his cock with your eyes closed, completely intent on tasting him. Every so often you swirled quickly and mercilessly around his tip before pushing him back down your throat.

“Fuck, Y/N?!” he groaned, half pleading, half on pure pleasure.

You knew he was close as he hit into you with more erratic motion now. You reached up and cupped his balls, moaning loudly onto his cock.

He hit into you as hard and fast as he could until he groaned loudly and came in your mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” he grunted, his eyes closed, and his jaw clenched as he exploded down your throat.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily, swallowing it down and swirling around his tip again, needing to suck up every single drop.

“Damn!” he groaned again at this, hitting into your hilt and holding your mouth down with his hands on your head.

You gagged but adjusted, moaning again as he held himself into your hilt and enjoyed his orgasm. You looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes until his came back to yours.

He was panting, his chest glistening from the sweat you had created. You moaned again, thinking about licking up his sweet salt all over his beautiful body. He was still deep down your throat enjoying himself when there was a knock on the door. Daryl looked over at the door with annoyed anger.

“What?!” Daryl snapped, reluctantly pulling his cock out of your mouth.

“Daryl?”

It was Rick.

You both watched the doorknob jiggle, trying to open, but the lock keeping it closed.

“I’ll get it,” you said, getting up and running your finger down his sweaty chest to his now spent cock.

“You just button up there, solider,” you said with a wink before walking over to the door and unlocking it.

You peeked your head out, trying to give Daryl enough privacy to tuck himself in and button up. You smiled innocently up at Rick.

“Hey, what’s up?” you asked.

Rick cleared his throat, trying to avoid the sound of Daryl zipping up his pants.

“Hey…” Rick stammered, stepping back a little.

“I was just wonderin’ if you were in here. I figured we’d… we’d get an early start,” he said, clearing his throat again as he thought about what you might have been doing with Daryl.

Suddenly, Daryl ripped the door fully open, glaring Rick down dominantly as he stood protectively behind you.

“What do ya need?” Daryl asked, puffing his chest out dominantly at the sight of the man who had been sniffing around you so much lately.

“Sorry…I was just lookin’ for Y/N. I figured we’d get an early start,” Rick said, avoiding Daryl’s harsh glare as he spoke.

You could feel the tension between the two men that you stood between.

“It’s alright. I’ll just change, and we can go,” you said, forcing an easy smile over at Rick and then back at Daryl, silently telling him to be nice.

He noticed and huffed, walking back into the room with an angry air.

“Can you give me just a few minutes and I’ll meet you over in the commons area?” you asked Rick, smiling sweetly at him.

Rick couldn’t help but smile back and nodded.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you in a few,” Rick said, nodding his head politely at you and then turning to walk away.

You turned and shut the door, locking it again as you looked around for a set of your clothes.

You find your favorite blank tank top and quickly stripped off your nightshirt, throwing it on.

Daryl watched you get dressed as he sat down on his bed, unlacing his boots. He noticed you weren’t going to wear a bra and noticed your hard nipples protruding from your tank top. You found a pair of your jean shorts and stripped off your night shorts and put them on.

As you were wiggling them into place, you looked over and noticed Daryl staring, no glaring, at you.

“What? Even a blowjob won’t make you smile today?” you asked with a happy smirk as you walked over to him.

He huffed angrily, looking away.

You laughed softly, straddling him as you sat on his lap. You brought you fingers into his hair, massaging it lovingly until his hesitant eyes came back to yours.

“You know…If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous,” you said with another laugh, looking him over with happy intrigue at the thought.

Daryl’s harsh eyes came back to yours, trying not to admit to himself how beautiful you looked sitting on his lap.

He huffed and looked over at you like you were crazy.

“Jealous? Of what?” he said, somewhat condescendingly.

You rolled your eyes and got up off of him, knowing you wouldn’t get anything but hostile energy from him right now.

“Fine. Fine, Daryl…” you said with an exasperated sigh as you walked toward the door.

You put your hand on the handle and turned back around to look at him with slight sadness as he yet again shut down on you.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when I get back…” you said, trailing off and offering him a chance to speak.

He said nothing. He just nodded and looked away from you, clenching his jaw.

“Try and get some sleep…,” you said with a shrug before reluctantly turning and walking out of the room, shutting it softly behind you.

Once the door was shut, Daryl looked over at it, showing the pain in his face as he watched you walk away from him.

“Bye, Y/N…” he said to himself, looking sadly over at the door before laying back onto his mattress.

He laid there looking at the ceiling with his hand resting on his forehead, thinking about you and all of the mixed-up feelings he was having about you. He looked over at the door again, wishing his last words to you had been something different, before forcing his eyes shut and trying to get some sleep...


	2. It's You I Want - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok but what if Daryl and the reader were fwb before the apocalypse and then afterward they’re still fucking but Rick becomes attracted to her. So, Daryl watches them flirt a lot and thinks she’s gonna leave him for rick but really the reader has always been in love with Daryl but never said anything bc she thinks Daryl is never going to return her feelings. She’s flattered rick is into her but will never fuck him, so she finally confesses her feelings when Daryl is obviously jealous
> 
> Summary: Daryl and the Reader have been together since before the end of the world. The Reader traveled with Merle and Daryl before meeting Shane and Rick’s group. Daryl and the Reader have always been fuck buddies, but only that. Rick develops a crush on the reader after Lori’s death and asks the Reader to help on a run. Daryl watches as Rick makes obvious passes at you, until he finally loses it. You two had a heated fight that ends with you both admitting your love for one another and salty-sweet smut ending... Era Season 3 (Prison Era)

You went to your cell and put your boots on, making sure to put on your belt and knife holster. You looked down and smiled at the knife, which had your name engraved on it. You had remembered Daryl finding this during the chaos and deeming it yours with the carving. He had made sure very early on that you could protect yourself. You thought back to the recent scene with Daryl and sighed with melancholy, wishing he could just feel what you felt for him.

You shook your head back and forth, telling yourself that wasn’t the way it was with you two, one more time, before forcing yourself out of your cell. You avoided like hell looking over at Daryl’s room as you turned and walked the opposite way to the common area.

You found Rick there, talking with Carl and Carol. You greeted them all with a fake happy smile, wishing you could go back and talk to Daryl, but knowing that would be a useless venture.

“You ready?” you asked, glancing back at Daryl’s room just once before looking back at Rick with impatience.

Rick noticed and nodded. He stood up and patted Carl on the head.

“I’ll be back soon, alright? Listen to Carol while I’m gone,” Rick said seriously, nodding thanks to Carol before looking over at you and nodding

You nodded back and turned to Carol.

“Can you make sure Daryl eats? He hasn’t had anything all night,” you asked Carol. Looking over at her with a silent plea.

Carol smiled and nodded, knowing full well how much you cared about Daryl.

“Try and stop me,” she said with a smile up at you and then a reassuring wink to Carl who smiled back at her.

You nodded and smiled gratefully at her for a second before turning to walk up the stairs and out the door.

You and Rick walked up the stairs in silence, Rick looked you over curiously, noticing that you seemed upset. But you kept your eyes forward with resolve as you went off to do your job, trying not to feel the pain in your heart about Daryl. You got into the passenger side of Rick’s truck and he got into the driver’s seat. He looked over at you with concern as he started the engine.

“You alright?” he asked.

You looked over at him and smiled, shrugging.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. Just drive,” you said, looking back out of the windshield as you folded your arms against your body.

Rick looked you over for another second before nodding and turning his attention to driving out of the prison.

He pulled out of the gates and headed down the road.

You two sat in silence for a good ten minutes as he drove you to your destination, looking over at you curiously here and there during the drive.

You felt his curious stare, but you weren’t in the mood to talk about it. Instead, you looked out of the side window, watching the scenery pass by, wondering what Daryl was doing right now.

You finally pulled into the parking lot of a big box store that the group had been casing. You had all been sending out groups to kill any walkers inside for a few days now. And now that it was clean of them you two had come to salvage what you could.

Rick pulled up into a front parking spot and killed the engine.

“Alright, remember, get anything that could be of use,” he said with a serious nod toward you.

You nodded back to him, feeling the knife on your hip one more time before hopping out and grabbing an empty backpack and a duffle bag, throwing it one onto your back and the other onto your shoulder.

Rick hopped out and grabbed his own backpack pack and duffle bag, doing the same. He walked in front of you as you both walked to the front door. He put up his hand to you, looking back at you and silently urging you to stay behind him as he checked the doors.

You obeyed.

He nodded gratefully and then quickly turned his attention to the doors of the store.

He opened one of the front doors, pulling his gun out and aiming it ahead of him as he cautiously entered the building.

You grabbed your knife out of your holster and followed closely behind him. You two entered the store, ready to kill anything that moved.

You two looked around, checking each aisle for walkers. When Rick was fairly sure it was clear he holstered his gun.

You followed suit and holstered your knife.

Rick looked back at you with another serious nod.

“Anything moves, kill it,” he ordered, looking you over for a second as if you were precious.

You nodded, trying to avoid that look that he had been giving you more and more lately. You knew what that look meant. Rick was falling for you. You sighed, trying to fight the plummeting feeling in your stomach as you thought back to Daryl. Why couldn’t Daryl look at you like that? You wondered sadly before turning your attention to the task at hand.

You two went to work, looking through the aisles together and sifting through supplies.

Every now and then Rick would look over at you with longing in his heart.

After a while, he cleared his throat, which made you look over at him.

Rick looked over at you as if he didn’t know if he should say anything. But he took a courageous breath and spoke.

“So…How have things been going for you?” he asked, clearing his throat and shuffling uncomfortably.

You looked over at him and smiled politely, shrugging.

“It’s alright. Better than out there,” you said, nudging your head towards the outside world.

Rick nodded in agreement and smiled, pulling more cans of food off the shelf and putting them into his bag.

After a few more minutes, Rick cleared his throat and got up the courage to ask what he really wanted to know.

“So, how are things with… with Daryl?” he asked, clenching his jaw as he prepared for the worst.

You shrugged, looking over at the shelves you were clearing with sadness.

“The same as always,” you said with another sigh.

Rick nodded, secretly relieved to hear the sadness in your voice about your situation with Daryl.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Rick asked as you two worked side by side.

“I just wish sometimes that he would…see me…see us,” you said sadly, avoiding Rick’s eyes as you continued.

“I mean I know that this is what I signed on for. I just guess…I guess I just wish he would see how good it would be to go all in. Ya know?” you said, finally looking back over at Rick as you opened up to him.

Rick’s heart panged at your words, but he nodded in agreement.

“Well…For what it’s worth I think you deserve someone who knows how special you are,” he said, forcing a small smile over at you.

You looked over at Rick and smiled graciously at his words and sentiment.

“Thank you, Rick. I appreciate that,” you said, looking him over with curiosity again.

He was a good man. Hell, he was one of the best men you knew, besides Daryl. And he was so kind to you. Could he be someone you could want in the future? You wondered, before turning your attention back to the job.

You two went back to work, clearing aisle after aisle, both looking at one another curiously here and there as you worked.

After you had cleared all the aisles you put on your now full backpack and strapped the duffle bag around your shoulder, securing it into place.

“Well, I guess we should head back,” you said, your heart started to pound a little harder as your simultaneous anxiety and longing of seeing Daryl kicking into your bloodstream.

Rick nodded, putting on his backpack and strapping his duffle bag to his shoulder, silently sad that this run alone with you was already over.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said, nodding his head to the door.

“I’ll cover ya,” Rick said, pulling his gun out again.

You nodded, turning to walk up the aisle to the door. You were focused on the door and your return to Daryl when a walker came out of nowhere lunging at you and knocking you to the ground.

In seconds flat the walker was on top of you, chomping its teeth and outstretching its arms, grabbing your shirt. You tried to wiggle free, whimpering with fear as you held the walker back by holding his chest back and away from you. The walker’s chest had barely any skin on it, so you tried to hold it back by the bones in its chest. One of the ribs that you were holding back suddenly snapped and you lost your grip.

You screamed out, closing your eyes, and turning your head as you felt more ribs breaking as you tried to keep it off of you. You were sure you were dead when you suddenly felt the body being ripped off of you.

You opened your eyes and watched as Rick gripped the walker’s hair from the back of its head. He pushed his gun to its temple and clicked the trigger. Blood splattered out of the other side of its head, shooting everywhere and the walker went instantly limp. Rick quickly pulled the walker off of you, dropped it onto the floor beside you.

You looked into the walker’s dead eyes, staring at you, just inches from your face. The adrenaline was pumping through every cell in your body as you stared over at it in pure fear.

That was close, too close.

Rick quickly pulled you up, looking you over.

“Are you alright?” he asked, scared of the answer as he looked you over for any bites on your body.

“Yeah, yeah… I think so,” you said, looking yourself over too to make sure you hadn’t been bit.

When you were fairly sure you were okay, you looked back over at Rick who had a scared look on his face and sweat dripping down his face.

“It’s okay, Rick. I’m okay,” you said, giving him a timid reassuring smile.

He nodded, looking you over with concern once more before he spoke again.

“Let’s get you to the truck,” he said, patting you on your shoulder before guiding you out of the door.

He stayed close behind you as you walked to the truck. You put your bags in the back of the truck and got inside. You looked down at your hands and noticed they were shaking. You quickly sat on them as Rick got inside.

He slammed the door shut and looked over at you with concern again.

“I’m fine. Just drive,” you said avoiding his stare.

Rick nodded and reluctantly started the truck and you two began the journey back to the prison.

You sat in silence on the way back, trying to calm yourself down. You pulled into the gates and up to the spot where many of the vehicles were parked, a spot tucked away on the side of the building.

Rick parked the truck.

“We’re here,” he said.

You nodded and got out of the truck, going in back to grab the bags.

“You don’t have to do that I can get someone else to-”

You interrupted him.

“No, it’s fine. I want to finish it,” you said as you slung the backpack over your back.

Rick walked over to you as you were about to reach in to grab the other bag.

He put his hand on yours and stopped you.

You looked up at him with confusion, realizing how close he was to you all of a sudden.

“What are you-”

He interrupted you, bringing his other hand up to softly cup the side of your face.

“There’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell you, Y/N…And I need to tell you now…” he clenched his jaw at the thought and forced the words out of his mouth.

‘Rick, I-” you started, but he continued to talk.

“I-I think I’m in love with you, Y/N…” he said, his heart racing as he finally said the words out loud.

“Rick, listen I-”

“…And I know you’ve got somethin’ with Daryl. But I can’t help but think I could take care of you so much better,” he said.

You took a deep breath, not sure what to say. Before you could say anything else, he pushed his lips to yours.

They were softer than Daryl’s and so was his touch. He kissed your lips with his a few times timidly, looking into your eyes for any signs of distress. He saw none, only confusion. So, he ventured his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed ahold of it and softly twirled it around yours.

You didn’t know why you were allowing it. But you had to wonder if maybe he was right. If Daryl couldn’t give you what you wanted, would you really be willing to try it with someone new?

You looked over his shoulder as Rick kissed you and saw Daryl just a ways up the road, glaring at the two of you. Your heart seized and you pushed Rick quickly off of you.

Rick looked disappointed.

You watched Daryl huff and storm off. Your stomach dropped as the guilt invaded your body. You turned your eyes back to Rick’s and spoke.

“Listen, Rick, you’re a great guy…Any woman would be lucky to have you…But I…I…”

“You’re in love with Daryl,” he said, backing away from you as he nodded with sad understanding.

“I’m sorry,” you said, sincerely.

He nodded again, kicking the ground with his boot, with his hands on his hips.

“It’s alright. I figured that might be your answer,” he said, nodding to you respectfully.

“I just had to know,” he said with resolve.

You nodded in understanding, shrugging a little as awkward silence now filled the air between you two. You reached down and grabbed the other bag, slinging it around your shoulder.

“Well, I’m going to get this up to Carol to start sorting through it,” you said.

As you started to walk away, but then you stopped and turned back toward him. You leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

He looked over at you confused by your action.

“Thank you for saving my life today. You’ll find someone who loves you more than anything one day. I just know it,” you said with a small smile before walking up towards the cell block.

He let out a meek smile and nodded, watching you walk away with a heavy heart.

“Yeah, I had to try…” he said to himself with a sigh before going to get his bags from the truck.

You walked up to the cell block and inside, your stomach whirling at the thought of Daryl’s reaction to what he had seen. You walked over to Carol and handed her the bags.

She smiled gratefully and took them.

“Have you seen Daryl?” you asked her, nervous as hell about confronting him, but knowing you had to.

“Yeah, he just came through here. I think he went back to his room,” she said, nodding her head towards Daryl’s room down the hall.

“Thanks,” you said with a weak smile before turning around and walking down the hallway.

With every step, you grew more and more nervous. You were nervous about his reaction.

You reached his door, taking a few deep breaths before knocking on it.

“Go away,” Daryl growled from the other side of the door.

“Please let me in, Daryl,” you said, quietly pleading with him.

After a few seconds of silence, which felt like an eternity, you finally heard the door being unlocked and it swung swiftly open.

Daryl looked over at you with pure hatred in his eyes, his body completely tense in front of you.

“What do you want?” he growled.

“Can we talk?” you asked, looking up at him with a timid smile.

He searched your apologetic eyes for a few seconds and stepped aside, allowing you inside.

You stepped inside, trying to calm your nerves as tried to figure out what you were going to say to him.

He shut the door and walked over to the windowsill, picking up one of his arrows as he kept his back to you.

“What do you want, Y/N?” he asked again, his heart dropping into his stomach as he relived the scene he had just seen.

He had come down to greet you, only to see you kissing Rick right out in the open for anyone to see!

“I missed you,” you offered meekly, trying to get him to look at you.

He huffed and remained silent, playing with the arrow in his hands.

“Listen, I know you saw me and Rick, and I just wanted to explain-”

He cut you off.

“Why should I care who you fuck around with?” he growled, clearly angry but refusing to admit it.

Your heart fell at his words. Maybe he didn’t care. You shrugged, slumping down at his words.

“Okay, well I still want to explain-”

Daryl turned around and stared you down.

“I don’t need to fuckin’ hear about it, Y/N. I don’t want to hear the fucking details!” he nearly shouted.

He scoffed, looking you over with anger before his eyes came back to yours.

“I mean why should I be surprised. You’ll fuck anyone huh?” Daryl asked scoffing in disgust again.

This accusation turned your sadness into immediate anger, and you stood up straight and glared him down now.

“I didn’t fuck him!” you said with resentment and now anger of your own in your voice.

He laughed.

“Yeah right. I know how much you love to fuck. I guess I just didn’t know you’d do it for anyone,” he said with revulsion again.

“Fuck you!” you shouted with pure anger running through you now at his accusations.

He scoffed again, walking into you until his body had yours pressed against the back of the door.

He glared you down, smirking to himself as he watched your eyes waver at his body’s touch.

“Yeah…I bet you would,” he growled dangerously.

“Daryl, get off of me,” you said, trying to push him away.

He smirked again, holding you in place.

“What? You all tired out from Rick’s cock?” he asked, tilting his head as he looked curiously over at you.

You stared into his eyes with pure angry defiance, finally pushing him off of you.

“I didn’t fuck him. I didn’t even want him to kiss me,” you said.

“Didn’t look that way to me,” Daryl said, clenching his jaw.

You sighed with defeat, sitting down on his bed and putting your head in your hands.

“I didn’t know he was going to…I…I just didn’t stop him right away. I don’t know why…” you admitted with sad guilt.

You took a deep breath and looked up at Daryl with sincere eyes.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately, Daryl…And I’ve been wondering what it is we’re even doing?” you said, looking over at him perplexed.

“What does that mean?” he growled defensively, leaning back on the desk opposite you and folding his arms.

“I mean, what are we?? Do you know how much it hurts me when you just drop me like I’m not even important to you every chance you get?” you asked him, looking up at him with pure hurt in your eyes.

He shrugged.

“So, what? It’s my fault this happened?” he asked with anger at your words.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying,” you said with frustration.

You got up and timidly walked over to him, putting your hands on the sides of his neck.

He shook his head wildly at your touch, trying to break free. When you didn’t allow that he forced his irritated eyes back to yours.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed him back. That’s on me…” you said with sorry eyes.

He let you continue, staying completely tense under your touch.

“But you have to tell me what you want from me, Daryl. Because I need to know if this, between us, is something real. Not just sex. Because…because I love you, Daryl,” you admitted, your voice shaking as you finally told him how you felt fully in your heart.

He looked over at you with curious anger in his eyes. He searched your eyes until he was sure you were telling the truth.

You felt his body relax a little.

“Do you…do you love me? ...Because, if you don’t then I don’t think I can do this anymore,” you admitted, your heart dropping at the thought of not being with him anymore but knowing it was the only way.

You had to be true to your heart and it was craving to be loved.

Daryl said nothing, looking away defensively.

After a few moments of his silence, you sighed and dropped your hands.

“Well, I guess that’s my answer,” you said sadly, turning to walk toward the door.

You looked back at him as you put your hand on the doorknob, longing for him in every way possible.

“I do,” he said softly just as you were about to turn the doorknob, still looking away from you.

“What?” you asked, looking over at him with hope in your eyes.

He finally turned his head back toward you and looked into your eyes.

“I do…Love ya,” he admitted, looking over at you with nervous eyes.

You dropped your hand from the doorknob, standing there in shock.

He walked slowly over to you, his heart pounding a little harder with each step he took.

He brought his hand to the side of your face, looking over your beautiful face before bringing his eyes back to yours.

“You do?” you asked, your heart racing at his words and the way he was looking at you right now.

You had never seen him look so vulnerable.

“Since…since when?” you asked with curiosity.

“Does it matter?” he asked.

You shook your head.

“No, I guess not,” you replied with a small smile.

“When I…When I saw you and Rick…” he said, his voice cracking with sadness this time, looking away from you again.

You brought your hands up to his sides, holding them there, under his vest.

“I’m sorry, Daryl… It’s you I want. It’s always been only you,” you said softly, waiting for his eyes to return to yours.

He gulped and nodded, needing to believe you.

He looked back over at you.

“I should have told ya a long time ago…I just didn’t know how to…I don’t know how to…” he trailed off, silently admitting that he had no clue how to go about loving you like you deserved.

“Hey… That’s okay!” you said reassuringly smiling over at him as you softly ran your fingertips up and down his sides.

“I don’t know how it will go either. I just know that I’m so tired of hiding how much I need you,” you admitted.

He nodded in agreement, nudging his nose up at you with a curiosity of his own now.

“So…what now?” he asked you.

“Now?” you said, running your hands up his chest to rest on the sides of his neck as you leaned into him.

“Now, I’m going to go freshen up and when I come back, we can celebrate,” you said with a coy smile.

You leaned up into his ear and whispered, “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, smiling happily over at you. He watched you walk out of his room and shut the door behind you.

You turned and quickly walked out of the door. You went to your cell and grabbed your toothbrush, bringing it over to the communal sinks and brushing your teeth and mouth thoroughly. You rinsed and looked in the mirror, taking your hair out of your ponytail and letting it flow freely.

You walked back to Daryl’s room with excitement buzzing through you, passing everyone without any other thought than getting back to him.

You walked back inside of Daryl’s room to see he had lit a few candles on the desk across from his bed, illuminating the room with a glow as the sun went down. He was sitting on the bed, rubbing his hands back and forth as he waited for you to return.

He smiled instantly at the sight of you returning to him. He got up and walked slowly over to you with that confident strut you loved so much. You closed the door behind you, from behind you, smiling happily as you watched him walk over to you. He walked over and pressed his body against yours and into the door, the way he had done before, but this time softly.

He ran his hands up and cupped the sides of your face, looking deeply into your eyes.

“I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have assumed nothin’,” he said, looking at you apologetically.

“It’s okay, Daryl…I’m sorry too,” you said, both of you looking deeply into one another’s eyes as you apologized to one another.

“You were right about one thing though,” you said, running your hands up and down his back over his vest.

“Ya? And what’s that?” he asked, smirking over at you as he noticed your hungry touch as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your core into his.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear, “I do love to fuck you, Daryl, and only you.”

This caused shivers up and down Daryl’s neck and before you knew what was happening, he was lifting you up into his arms.

You laughed happily as he twirled you around, kissing your neck hungrily as he walked you both over to the bed.

He laid you down onto it, immediately crawling on top of you and pushing his lips to yours.

You moaned happily at the feeling of his body on top of you and the feel of his lips on yours.

He cupped your face as he settled into you, kissing your lips softly and slowly before nudging his nose up into yours and pushing his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed ahold of it and slowly swirled it around with his own.

His kiss was softer than usual. You moaned happily as your tongues danced around one another’s, bringing your hands up into his hair to massage it.

He pulled his lips from yours and looked deep into your eyes, smiling happily down at you.

“What?” you asked, smiling back up at him as you softly caressed his hair.

He nuzzled his nose against yours, kissed your lips again, and then responded.

“Nothin’. I’m just happy you’re all mine now,” he said, kissing your lips again.

You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and replied to him.

“I’ve been all yours for a long time, Daryl,” you said, leaning up to kiss his lips quickly before pushing your tongue into his mouth.

You kissed him with pure hunger, needing him all over you immediately.

He chuckled at your urgency, forcing his lips away from you and his head back as he teased you.

“Come here,” you pleaded, trying to lean up and kiss him again, only for him to jut his head back further with a wider smile.

“You’re such a tease,” you said with a pout.

He chuckled again, leaning down to whisper into your ear.

“I just like teasin’ ya, Y/N. You get so cute when you’re pouty,” he whispered before starting to kiss slowly up and down your neck.

“Mmmm…” you moaned, closing your eyes with a happy smile on your face at the feeling of his lips on your neck.

He knew exactly how to heat you up.

You could smell the scent of vanilla wafting through the air from the candles as you enjoyed his sweet kisses on your skin.

“Oh, Daryl…That feels so good…” you moaned, happily nuzzling your head into his as he worked on your neck.

He kissed his way up to your ear and whispered, “I’m gonna love you down real good tonight, Y/N.”

You shivered at his words.

He kissed your neck up and down one more time before getting up and off of you.

You smiled, happily rubbing your stomach as you watched him stand over you and bring his hands to his belt.

You licked your lips as you watched him opened the belt and pull it through the belt loops. He snapped it a few times and smirked at the look of longing in your eyes as you glared down his clothed cock.

He cleared his throat, causing you to look up into his eyes. His smirk widened and he leaned over you with the belt in his hands.

“Give me your hands,” he commanded.

You obeyed, quickly putting your hands up in the air and your wrists together.

He wrapped his belt around your wrists around and around until he could latch the clasp. He clasped the belt together, checking to make sure it was as tight as possible. When he was convinced that it was, he grabbed your hands and pulled them up and above your head. He secured the belt on a nearby post, tugging on it to make sure it was secure and that you couldn’t wiggle free.

His dark eyes came back to yours as he walked down to the bottom of the bed, sliding his hand down your breasts, stomach, and to your clothed pussy.

He slowly rubbed it up and down, staring into your eyes as he did so.

His touch made you quietly whimper, rocking immediately up and down onto his hand at the amazing feeling.

He rubbed you up and down a few more times before turning his attention to your boots. He unlaced each one, taking them off one by one, followed by your socks. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, inching closer to your clothed pussy with each painstaking lap.

He loved teasing you.

“Daryl…Please…” you whined, rocking your hip up and down as you looked down at him with begging eyes.

You were already so wet and ready for him.

Daryl looked up into your eyes as he ran his hands up your thighs again, this time running them up to the button of your jean shorts. He stared you down as he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

“Don’t worry, girl…I’m gonna give ya what ya need,” he growled, bringing his hands to the sides of your jean shorts and pulling them down.

You lifted your hips, groaning in frustration as you tried to help him with your arms tied tightly above your head.

He pulled them down at off of your ass along with your panties, pulling them off of you.

He threw them mindlessly behind him, his eyes focused on your pussy.

“So, fuckin’, wet for me,” he growled, bringing his hand down to your pussy and dipping his middle fingers inside of you.

He scooped up some of your sweet nectar and brought his fingers to his lips, staring at you as he licked them clean.

“Mmm…I love the taste of that sweet pussy of yours, Y/N,” he groaned, getting harder just tasting a little of you.

Before you knew it, he scooped up your thighs, placing both of your legs on each of his shoulders. He then leaned forward onto the bottom of the bed until he had your pussy in his direct eye line.

He looked up at you and smiled as he watched you breathing heavily in anticipation, your eyes silently pleading for him to continue.

He held your gaze and licked up your folds once, bringing his right hand to your clit, flicking it a few times.

“Oh!” you whimpered loudly, your hips jolting up for him as you fought your restraints again.

“You’re not goin’ anywhere, sweet thing. Not until I make ya cum so hard for this tongue,” he said and then pushed his tongue inside you.

He groaned happily to himself at the taste of you, wiggling his tongue up and down inside of you.

“Oh fuck, Daryl…That’s feels so fucking good…” you moaned, looking down at him in disbelief as you watched him start to eat you out.

You rocked your pussy up and down onto his tongue, creating an even more amazing sensation as you worked with him to bring you to your high.

He started to swirl his tongue around inside you, slowing down when he noticed your hips moving swiftly. He was such a tease.

“Daryl…” you whined at the feeling of his tongue slowly down.

He growled into your pussy at your pleading eyes looking down at him. He swirled his tongue around a few more times before licking your folds a few times and running his tongue up to your clit. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue rapidly and mercilessly until you cried out for him and locked your hips up into his mouth again struggling with your bonds as you tried to reach for him.

He looked up into your eyes as he brought his fingers down to your entrance, pushing his middle two fingers inside of you.

“Ya ready to cum for me, Y/N?” he asked, smirking to himself when you nodded rapidly back to him, licking your lips with a look of pure need in your eyes.

Daryl nodded to you and turned his attention back to your pussy with a look of pure determination in his eyes to get you off. He pumped his fingers steadily in and out of you, groaning softly to himself at the feeling of how wet you were getting for him. He couldn’t wait to fuck your slick pussy after this.

He kissed your clit softly a few times, tickling your clit with the tip of his tongue here and there.

“Oh, Daryl…I’m so close…” you moaned, rocking your hips up and down onto his fingers faster.

So, Daryl sped up his fingers inside of you, pushing his lips to your clit and suctioning onto it harshly a few times. He then licked up your clit with his tongue, swirling around it after a few laps as his fingers fucked you.

“Ooh…Oh…yeah…” you moaned softly as you rocked your pussy up and down onto his fingers and face, faster as you felt your high building.

He swirled his tongue around your clit faster and harder as he felt your body struggling above you. He tickled the bottom of your clit a few more times before pushing his lips back to your clit. He suctioned onto it mercilessly again, this time not letting go. Instead, his tongue began to flick your clit as fast as it could, slamming his fingers into you as fast as he could until you rocked your pussy up into his face and came so hard for him.

“Fuck?! Yes!!” you cried out, louder than usual, closing your eyes and panting as you felt your high hit you like a rocket surging through your body.

Daryl growled happily into your pussy, slowly swirling around your clit and flicking it lightly again.

This caused you to whimper happily and jolt your hips up into his face again.

“Fuck?!” you cried out again at his actions, looking down into his eyes with blissed-out confusion.

Daryl pulled his fingers out of you and pushed his tongue back inside, moaning happily to himself at the taste of your cum as he lapped it up. When he was finished it pulled his tongue out of you, kissed your clit a few more sweet times, and then climbed off of the bed. He walked back up to your face and brought the two middle fingers that were inside of you to your lips.

You looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes and obeyed, leaning up to suck them clean of your nectar.

“Fuck, girl…Ya got me so fuckin’ hard,” he said in his low voice, bringing his hand down to rub harshly on his throbbing cock.

You licked your lips and watched him rub on his cock, instantly bringing your thigh together and rubbing them together as you thought about him inside you.

He sat down beside you on the bed and leaned down to unlace his boots.

You struggled with your bonds again, whimpering in painful disappointment when you couldn’t get free.

Daryl noticed and looked over at you. He smiled a cocky smile over at you as he unlaced his boots.

“Havin’ trouble?” he asked with a happy smirk as he watched you struggle.

You looked over at him with a defiant look in your eye as you continued to try and break yourself free.

“Come on, let me out of these,” you said, looking over at him with a pouty frown as you rocked your hips up and down for him.

“I wanna touch you…” you said, running your knee over to run back and forth across his back.

He turned his attention back to his boots long enough to take them off.

He stood up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, quickly pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them. He turned his attention back to you and towered his body over yours again. He grabbed his cock and brought it to your mouth from the sideways angle.

He watched with delight as he brought the tip of his cock to your lips and slowly traced them, back and forth.

You obeyed his wants and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out for him.

“That’s my good girl,” he purred, running his cock back and forth across your hot, wet, tongue.

He brought his hand to the back of your hair and pulled it back and to the side harshly, causing you to cry out in confused pleasure and pain.

He took advantage of your now agape mouth and pushed his cock inside with one swift, hard action.

“Oh!!” you cried out on his cock as he pushed it down your throat.

You immediately started sucking on it with pure need, getting so fucking turned on again.

“Yeah, I know how much ya love suckin’ on that cock. Don’t ya?” he asked as he pushed it in and out of your wet mouth.

You looked up at him and nodded, holding onto his cock with your lips as much as you could as he thrusted into your mouth. You started to bob your mouth up and down it with pure hunger, closing your eyes and moaning happily to yourself as you tasted him.

Just as quickly as he had shoved his cock into your mouth, he pulled your hair back again and pulled his cock out of it.

You gasped as you caught your breath, looking up at him with disappointment, tugging on your bonds again.

Daryl nodded and reached up to pull your hands free from the post. He stood over you, his erect cock just inches from your lips as he unbuckled the belt and started to unwrap it from your wrists.

You leaned up and softly sucked on his balls, licking around them and the base of his shaft with pure hunger.

“Fuck, girl!” he groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying your tongue for a moment before turning his attention back to unwrapping the belt.

Once your hands were free you immediately pivoted your body until you were on your hands and knees in front of his cock. You opened your mouth and pushed him back inside of it, looking up at him and moaning as you slowly bobbed your mouth over his cock.

He groaned happily as you sucked him off, allowing a little more of his cock deeper into your throat with every thrust he made.

He closed his eyes and growled deep in his throat as he hit into you, loving every second of it. He started to speed up, starting to lose control of himself. His hand came to the back of your head. He used it as leverage and shoved his cock as far down your throat as he could.

He opened his eyes and watched you gag on his cock, your eyes watering as you looked up at him, trying to keep him in place.

He held you there for a few seconds until he could tell that you were having trouble breathing and then yanked back on your hair and ripped you off his cock. 

You gasped as the air hit your lungs again, never breaking eye contact with him as he played with you.

He smiled you himself, bringing his hand down to your chin. He pulled it up, using his thumb to trace your now red and raw lips.

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly at his actions, leaning forward, completely submissive to him.

He ran his hands down your back to the hem of your tank top. He pulled it up and over your head, letting it drop to the front of your body. You raised each hand out of it and pushed it to the floor.

“What now?” you asked, smiling up at him as you waited for him to answer.

He nudged his nose up at you.

“Lay back…I wanna see you,” he said, grabbing his cock for relief again.

You nodded and laid back down on the pillow, looking up at him with pure desire as he looked your naked body over.

His breath hitched at the sight.

“So, damn, beautiful,” he said as if to himself as his eyes slowly scanned every inch of you.

You smiled and shivered, feeling like his stare was even more intense than his touch on you right now.

You ran your hand up to his and held it in yours, causing his in-awe eyes to come back to yours.

“Come to bed,” you whispered, softly pulling his hand toward you.

He smiled a soft smile, thinking about how beautiful you looked in the candlelight and nodded in agreement. He dropped your hand and walked back down to the bottom of the bed. He brought his hands to your now closed knees. He put his hands on your knees and ran his hands up and down your thighs savoring the feeling of your soft skin under his touch. He ran them back up to your knees and pushed them open, running his hands down your inner thighs as he pushed them to the bed.

He leaned down and ran sweet kisses up and down your right thigh and then your left, moaning softly to himself as he treated you with his lips.

You sighed and smiled as you watched him treat you so soft and sweet.

He licked up your folds a few times, kissing your clit and then kissed his way up your stomach and to your breasts as he settled his body in between your legs. He leaned down and began to slow kisses around your breasts. He alternated between the two, moaning happily to himself. He ran his lips up to your nipple sucking on it harshly and flicking his tongue up and down it.

“Yes!” you whimpered, watching happily as he pleasured your breasts.

He repeated his actions making you whimper again for him.

You brought your hands down to massage his hair as he brought his lips to your other nipple and repeated his actions.

“Mmmm…That feels so good, Daryl…” you whispered, closing your eyes and leaning your head back on the pillow as he swirled his tongue around your nipples, alternating between them.

You could feel his cock throbbing on your stomach faster with each second that he spent loving on your breasts. You moaned softly and ran your hands up and down his back, pinning your thighs to both sides of his body. You began rocking your hips slowly up and down, looking down and watching his lips place kisses all over you.

You ran your hands back up into his hair and softly tugged on it.

He kissed your sternum a couple more times before looking up into your eyes.

“Daryl? Come on…I need you…” you whimpered, rocking your hips up and down suggestively underneath him again.

He nodded in agreement. He leaned up and pressed his lips to yours giving you a few hard kisses before ghosting his lips with yours.

“Is that right?” he asked with a happy smile.

You wrapped our arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to yours as you nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

“I always need you,” you whispered, softly kissing his lips before leaning back and begging for him again.

He pushed his lips to yours for one more passionate kiss before pivoting his body to the side and focusing on his cock.

He grabbed it and dipped his hips down, bringing his tip to your folds. He slowly ran it up and down them, groaning at how wet you were for him.

You groaned in frustration, running your hands eagerly up and down his arms.

He locked eyes with yours as he pushed his cock inside you, filling you to the brim right away.

“Fuck?...Yes…” you groaned, rocking your pussy up onto his cock further at the feeling of it finally back inside of you.

Daryl settled his body down on top of yours, putting all of his weight onto your body and his forearms which were resting on either side of your head.

You moaned in pleasure and pain as you brought your hands up to his neck and stared up into his eyes in confused disbelief as he started to hit into you.

“Yeah…I know how much ya love this cock, Y/N…” Daryl growled as he started to steadily hit into you, his lips grazing against yours with every hit.

“Isn’t that right?” he asked, looking down at your agape mouth as you whimpered and moaned for him.

You nodded rapidly, running your hands up into his hair as you locked eyes with his and started to rock your pussy up and down onto his cock, trying to find his rhythm.

“Mmm…Good. Fucking. Girl!” he commanded, slamming harshly into you with each word he emphasized.

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!” you cried out as you bore the brunt of his powerful cock.

He pushed his lips to yours at your calls, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and grabbing dominant control over it as he invaded you.

“Ohh…Fuck!...Daryl!?” you moaned or tried to moan.

But his tongue wouldn’t allow you to speak, instead, he just swirled it around his with more fervor, jackhammering into your hilt. This caused your tongue to go limp as you moaned loudly at his actions, closing your eyes and rocking your hips up into his faster.

He felt so fucking good when he tested your boundaries and gave you all of his amazing cock!

He finally let go of your tongue, watching with delight as you closed your eyes and leaned your head back, focusing on your hips hitting into his with pure precision. He wasted no time, growling to himself as he pushed his lips to the nape of your neck, sucking out if harshly.

“Oh, Daryl…Yes, that feels so fucking good…” you moaned, pushing his lips to your neck with your hands in his hair, smiling to yourself at the sensation.

He sucked on your neck so hard, you knew he was marking you. The suction felt so, fucking, good after another minute he let go. He nipped and kissed his way to the side of your neck, kissing your favorite spot with a happy chuckle as he watched you quickly turn your head and allow him all of the access he wanted to you.

“Yeah, I know just what ya like,” Daryl whispered into your ear.

He kissed your sweet spot a few more harsh times before looking up at you.

“Look at me,” Daryl commanded, needing to see your eyes on him again.

You opened your eyes and locked them into his as your hips rocked up and down against his with more purpose.

He could tell you were starting to climb. He put his hands in your hair, massaging and tugging at it as he concentrated on the rhythm of your hips. He knew he had found it when you cried out for him and clenched your fingers in his hair.

“Ahh! Yes…” you moaned, looking into his eyes with pure determination as you two rocked back and forth together as if you were one.

His grip on your hair tightened as he started to speed up.

He glared you down with determination of his own as he hit into you as hard as he could.

“Oh fuckkkk….” you whined, rocking your pussy up and down faster to meet his hits on your sweet spot.

“That’s right…Are you gonna cum all over my cock?” he asked, grinding his hips into yours with more pressure now.

“Yes…Right there…” you whined, bringing your hands down to his shoulders to grip.

His cocked fucked you harder and faster until you cried out and came, spasming rapidly over his cock as your orgasm hit you so fucking hard.

“Oh, fuck?!! Daryl!!” you cried out, your body convulsing happily as you looked up at him in disbelief, feeling the most amazing high running through you.

Daryl grunted happily as he jackhammered into your hilt, causing you to cry out again. He brought his dominant hand to your mouth and covered it. He glared you down as he fucked you as fast as he could until slammed into your hilt and exploded inside you.

“Fuck! Y/N?!!” he groaned as he came inside you, hitting happily into you a few more times, slowly as he enjoyed his amazing high.

You moaned into his hand, looking up at him as he enjoyed his orgasm. His eyes hit yours again at the vibration of your moan and he uncovered your mouth. His body shook with pure pleasure as he dropped his body on top of yours, still deep inside you.

“Mmm…” you moaned, smiling happily up at him at the feeling of his full weight on you.

You ran your hands back up into his hair, massaging it lovingly as you two looked deep into each other’s eyes, enjoying the afterglow.

Daryl leaned down, nuzzling his nose around yours sweetly a few times before whispering, “I promise from now on things are gonna be different, better. I don’t ever want you to forget how much I love ya.”

You smiled sweetly up at him at his promise.

He licked his lips, looking you over for a second before locking eyes with yours.

“I love you, Y/N…And I’m gonna show you every day just how much,” he said, pushing his lips dominantly back to yours.

You moaned and happily opened your mouth for another amazing kiss. You sighed as you felt his tongue start to swirl around yours. You closed your eyes and let him take you wherever he wanted to go...


End file.
